


And I Need You to Trust

by Razzledazzy



Series: McGenji Week 2016 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 1: Touch, M/M, McGenji Week, field medicine, injuries, made up cyborg medical care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzledazzy/pseuds/Razzledazzy
Summary: McGenji Week Day 1: TouchGenji takes a bullet in Dorado.





	

It was a strange feeling to be scared of your own body.

Every time Genji reached out, his mind flashed to broken glass, cracked doors, and dents that he had left on handrails before he learned how to control his own strength. Sometimes, that control slipped. Calculations could be wrong, and more than once Genji had misjudged the strength of a handhold while trying to climb.

It was easy to slip into old habits.

The fall was always a good reminder not to be lax.

There were times when he trusted his body too much. Thought of himself as a machine first and a person second. Each time a bullet hit its mark and pierced through armor to ravage what flesh he had left was a shock.

Like an icarus on mechanical wings.

When he first started as an agent of Overwatch, he still had most of his arms. Now, they were almost entirely cybernetic.

This was one of those times he chased too close to the sun.

A Dorado recon mission. Simple as can be. Check out the strange activity coming from Lumerico’s servers and be gone before sunrise. This shouldn’t have happened.

Genji gasped on the ground, biotic fluid and blood mixing in his lung as he tried to hold his side. This mission was something an agent with years of experience should have been able to handle in his sleep. But overconfidence caught him in a mistake, he had deflected the bullets that were shot at him out of reflex, not checking where they would land. One stray had ricocheted off a nearby steel door, zinging back and hitting him right in an unarmoured spot on his side.

 _An embarrassing mistake_.

Genji rolled until he hit the ledge of a nearby veranda, clawing his way around the short wall and hoping that his blood hadn’t had time to leave a trail. His attacker would find him in minutes, if not sooner.

Genji activated his comm. “McCree, I’m down.”

“ _I heard the gunfire. I’m on my way._ ”

Genji coughed wetly, “It is dangerous.”

“ _And?_ ”

It was getting harder to breath, and Genji’s metal fingertips scraped across the side of his helmet until he hit the release button. The mask released with a soft pop, allowing Genji’s to take deeper breaths. Each one creating a small white puff in the chilly night air.

Another bullet rang out, a sound more familiar than the rapid uzi fire that had surprised him.

“Where are you?” McCree hissed.

“Here,” Genji spoke loudly, his voice ringing in his own ears. McCree would have either subdued or killed whomever had attacked him. Subtlety was worthless at this point.

Heavy footsteps walked closer, the familiar clink of spurs removed for this mission. McCree dropped to his knees next to the cyborg, pulling out a penlight and looking at Genji’s side. “You’re gonna need stitches, and a few lines repaired. I could do it, but it might be better if you wait for Angela.”

Genji shook his head, grabbing onto McCree’s hand. “You know my body as well as Dr. Ziegler.”

Jesse coughed, his face blooming red in the low light and Genji laughed, “You know what I mean.”

“Do I?” McCree shot back, fingers already working to to open the armor panels around Genji’s side.

“I hope you do,” Genji sighed. McCree’s touch was feather light as he pried into the panels, taking a toolkit he used on his own arm and laying it out.

McCree whistled as he got a better look at the damage. “Bullet’s still here. Should be easy to get. Most of the rest I can do is a patch job, but I can reconnect some of it. Enough for you to get walking again.”

“Jesse, just do it,” Genji rolled his eyes.

“Tell me if you’re going to pass out. Can’t promise there won’t be pain,” McCree’s voice was soft.

Fingertips moved past his wiring, an odd sensation Genji could never explain. The wires didn’t feel, but they pulled where they connected to his flesh. McCree grabbed a pair of tweezers, fishing the bullet out.

“I’m gonna have to disinfect.” McCree said, pulling out a small swab from a separate kit, one the gunslinger usually used on his own wounds.

The pain was intense, but nothing Genji hadn’t handled before. Throughout the process, Genji’s mind started to wander. He trusted McCree to handle this.

It was nice to have a partner to rely on.

“McCree?”

Jesse grunted, not looking up from his work. He was currently patching a hole in one of the lines, the one responsible for the most fluid loss

“Thank you.” Genji offered quietly.

McCree looked up, his hair covering one of his eyes, “But I ain’t done yet.”

Genji wrapped a hand in that hair, pulling McCree’s face down to his own. This time, he was careful with his strength. Aware of how easily he could hurt McCree on accident.

He pressed their lips together. McCree’s lips pressing lightly against scars and flexible synthetic flesh alike. McCree rested his forehead against Genji’s when their lips parted. After a moment McCree chuckled softly.

Genji turned his head into McCree’s cheek and smiled, “Thank you.”

It was nice to have someone to trust himself around.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my profile for links you can find me at.


End file.
